Subtract. $\dfrac{9}{3} - \dfrac{6}{10} = $
Answer: Before we can subtract our fractions, they need to have the same denominator. $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\dfrac{9}{3}$ $\dfrac{6}{10}$ $\dfrac{9}{3}-\dfrac{6}{10}$ Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${3}$ $3, {6}, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, \underline{30}$ $10}$ $10,20, \underline{30}, 40$ The least common denominator is ${30}$. Let's use multiplication to make each fraction have a denominator of $30$. ${\dfrac{9}{3}}=\dfrac{{9} \times {10}}{{3} \times {10}} = {\dfrac{90}{30}}$ $\dfrac{6}{10}}=\dfrac{6} \times 3}{10} \times 3} = {\dfrac18}30}}$ Now, we can subtract ${\dfrac{90}{30}} - \dfrac{18}{30}}$. $\dfrac{90}{30}$ $\dfrac{18}{30}$ $\dfrac{90}{30} - \dfrac{18}{30}$ $=\dfrac{{90}-18}}{30}$ $= \dfrac{72}{30}$ ${\dfrac{9}{3}} - \dfrac{6}{10}} = \dfrac{72}{30}$ We can also write $\dfrac{72}{30}$ as $\dfrac{12}{5}$ or $2\dfrac{2}{5}$.